Unexpected Gifts
by ADVluv4life
Summary: Instead of Archie, Cora kidnaps Emma, leading everyone in Storybrooke to think she's dead so the villains can go about their plans without interruption. A story of drama, romance, understanding, and more drama (of course). It will loosely follow the canon storyline until it no longer can. /I posted this on Tumblr so decided I could do the same on here :)
1. Chapter 1

**I posted this on Tumblr, so I decided I could also post it here to see what other (who maybe don't have a Tumblr) thought.**

* * *

"Will you accept my apology?" Regina asked hope easy to sense in her voice. Emma looked at her carefully, even after being insulted as a mother to Henry she knew it was just because Regina was hurt by not seeing him as often as usual

"Yeah." Emma replied with a sigh. Regina gave her a thankful grin and turned away, walking out of the gates to Granny's. Emma looked around for a moment, deciding to take in some fresh air, sitting at one of the outside tables, resting her forehead in the palm of her hand.

A minute passed and suddenly clicks of heels came up the sidewalk. Emma lifted her eyes to see Regina had returned. "Regina?" she asked rising and meeting her in the middle of the walkway. "I thought you were leaving, did you change your mind? Want some cake?"

"No, but I decided that I don't want to put up with you any longer." Emma didn't have time to comprehend her words before her fingers wrapped around her neck and her vision blurred.

"R-Regina, what?" Emma ran out of breath, and was unable to struggle any longer. Her eyes shut and everything went black.

* * *

A few minutes later Regina sat in her bathtub, trying to get today's troubles out of her head._ 'I'll earn their trust, I'll be able to be with my son.'_ she told herself. She leaned back and let the hot water roll over her and sighed.

She'd never spent so much time away from her son anymore, she couldn't help but wonder if his dreams were better, if he missed his bed. Did he agree with Emma's thoughts, did he just not want her around any longer. Regina loved him completely, she had trouble with everyone now wanting a piece of him, tearing them apart. _'Why can't things go back to the way they were?'_

* * *

Mary Margaret looked around Granny's to find Emma, but she realized her daughter had not returned from following Regina. She excused herself from her conversation with Archie and Ruby to peer outside the blinds of the door.

Emma was lying on the concrete, face down, "Emma!" she cried, everyone silenced immediately as she pulled the door open and ran outside. "Emma, sweetheart, Emma?" she continued to call. She got down on her knees and turned her over, her eyes were shut as if she were in a peaceful sleep, but when she placed her fingers at her pulse point she found there was none. "Emma!" tears sprang when she became aware of this. "David!"

David had already pushed his way through the crowd of people at the door, "Mary Margaret, what happened?" he asked. He got down on Emma's other side and repeated his wife actions, discovering the same as her.

He bent his head down and felt no breath from her lips, "Emma! Emma, wake up, wake up!" he begged, shaking her.

"Mom?" asked another voice from the door. Henry had made it through the party indoors and saw their horrified positions and expressions.

"Henry…" Mary Margaret cooed weakly standing up and running to him, wrapping him in her arms and hiding Emma from his view. "Henry…"

He didn't want to cry, but the tears still fell as he began asking questions; what happened, who did this, why did this happen, how did this happen. Mary Margaret couldn't answer with all her own sadness welling up inside her.

"What happened to my mom?" Henry finally cried loudly, his arms holding his grandmother tightly. David had Emma's body wrapped in his arms securely, not believing this to be possible, not wanting to believe something this terrible could be true.

* * *

The next day Regina sat in a room of mirrors, at a desk, hands flat in her lap, completely unaware of why she was called here in the first place. She turned her head to look at the wall, knowing there was probably people watching her. As she did such the door slammed open, David rushing at her.

Regina flinched as his hand banged on the table she sat at, "Why did you do it?" he asked immediately.

She gave him a confused look, then wiped it away as soon as she realized her action. "I'm sorry, I don't have a clue as to what you're referring to, and shouldn't it be Miss Swan questioning me?" she asked. David took a step back.

"How can you act like you did nothing, why would you think you could get away with this?" he demands.

Regina held her chin up high, "I repeat, I don't know what you're talking about. Please go get Miss Swan, I'm sure she'd be more reasonable to speak with, since you are not being such.

"You-"

"David!" Mary Margaret interrupted opening the door behind him, "I don't think she did it." she gulped down her tears.

"But, who else could it have been?" he asked.

"Did what?" Regina asked exasperated. "And why isn't Miss Swan doing her job?"

"Regina," Mary Margaret started, her voice breaking, "Last night, after you left, I found Emma lying on the sidewalk." The dark haired woman wrapped her arms around herself, "She wasn't breathing."

Regina's eye widened in disbelief, "What?" She shot out of her seat her hand fisted on her heart, "I left her there completely fine, I walked away, I went home… When did this happen, who did it?" she asked.

David moved to hold his wife, "We don't know," he replied.

Regina's eye met theirs, "Is Henry okay? Who's with him?" Tears threatened her own eye at this point. Someone had tried to set her up, someone was trying to hurt her, in turn hurt Henry, and killed Emma.

"He's with Archie and Ruby at Granny's." Mary Margaret answered pulling away from David and walking toward Regina. Regina nodded and after a moment's hesitation she and Mary Margaret pulled each other into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mary Margaret." she whispered, opening her eyes and they met with David's, "I'm sorry both of you."

"Come on, let's go get Henry and figure out who could have done this." David suggested. Both the women nodded and followed him the door.

* * *

"There they are Henry, I told you they'd be back soon." Archie said reassuringly to the young boy who sat next to him on the couch in the Inn side of Granny's.

He looked up from his lap, from his tear stained hands, to see David and Mary Margaret enter the room. Surprised to see his mom behind them. "Mom?" he asked doubtfully.

"She didn't do it Henry," Mary Margaret told him, his eyes widened, relief washing over him, and he jumped up, running to her arms.

Regina fell to his knees as they met, "Oh, Henry, I'm so sorry. We'll figure out who did this. I promise, they won't get away with this." Henry sobbed into her coat, bobbing his head in approval.

* * *

Hook sat, slumped against a pile of boxes on the dock, next to his cloaked ship. AS the click of heels made their way towards him he lifted his gaze and stood to meet Cora. "Where have you been all bloody night?" he asked roughly.

"I took care of some important business, I'm sure you'll appreciate my gift." she told him, her voice light.

"What gift?" he questioned preventing her from walking onto his ship.

"Well, the gift in the hull of your ship of course." she said as if he should have known. "It'll give us a head start, while everyone is too distracted to notice our movements.

Hook followed her onto the ship and below deck. She raise her arm and lift the lid of the haul, he peered down to find a rather securely tied up Swan passed out below. "A distraction, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, they all think she's dead. It'll give us plenty time to find a dagger, I've even discovered Rumplestiltskin's weakness." Cora boasted. Their eyes met and they smirked to each other. "We'll have Rumplestiltskin finished off very soon, just keep the precious princess here and all will be done in quick time.

Cora then vanished, Hook returned to staring at the unconscious blonde. "So, we meet again." he murmured. "Well, you won't besting me this time, Love."

* * *

**Happy New Year everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

Henry held his mother and his grandmother's hand at Emma's funeral the next morning. He was dressed in a black tux, just like his grandfather. And no one in the town, not even Regina, had dry eyes. While Mary Margaret, David, and several others spoke about his mom no one knew what to really say. This wasn't right, it wasn't possible. How could she be taken away from them so quickly? What unknown enemy was lurking in Storybrooke? Who would protect all of them if Emma, The Savior, couldn't?

Henry clung to Regina's waist, and Mary Margaret clung to David's arm. This was a terrible loss at the most shocking time, why did a celebration have to turn to sorrow? Why couldn't their family be happy?

* * *

Emma's eye were still very heavy when she finally woke up, as she blinked them open she wiped the sleep away, "What happened?" she asked hoarsely. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She was laying in a very large (king-sized) bed, "Where am I?" There were curtains around all the sides, blocking her view of whatever room she had been sleeping in. **(I know the Captain's Quarter's aren't like this, but oh well)**

"My quarters." came a strong voice from behind the fabric to her left. She got on her knees in a moment and had pulled back the curtain to spot the one and only Captain Hook's back. He sat, facing away from her, at a large oak desk, and in a equally as large wooden chair. She observed him for a few seconds before her mind registered that she shouldn't be there.

She began to climb out of the bed and placed her feet on the floor, "Why am I here? What did you do to me?" she asked, then she remembered Regina from the night before," Wait, you're working with Regina? Why? Why would she do this?" she asked.

"I'm not working with Regina, why would you suggest that? You know exactly who I teamed up with." He said staningd and walking to her. She would have leaned back to get away from him, but the was just the curtain behind her, she'd only fall onto the bed.

"Cora."

"Yes, Cora," his hand came up to play with her loose waves, "Cora took Regina's form and faked your death." Emma gasped and started to shake her head, "Oh, yes, and they've fallen for it. Your funeral was this morning, hours before you awoke."

Emma's eye narrowed on his, "Why would you-"

"To give ourselves a head start, they won't be looking for the next evil, and even if they are they'll be to drowned in the loss of you to do anything." He answered reflexively. "I guarantee they'll be too hung up to notice anything, if I were in their position...I couldn't fathom not missing you." He voice got lower, more personal, as he finished his statement.

Emma couldn't pull her eyes away from him, he was staring into her soul, it seemed. She saw so much in his own eyes; pain, sorrow, even hope, "You don't have to do it this way," she told him and he stepped back with a chuckle. "I'm not joking, Hook." she pushed.

"Oh, but you are, Love. I have to do whatever it takes to get my revenge and I've found that this will be my only way." he said looking her directly in the eyes.

"You could-"

"Help you, and what? Have you turn on me again? I don't think so." he growled, he pulled the curtain over and pushed her onto the bed. "So get comfortable, and don't mess up my plans," he order, then he shut it and walked out of the room.

When the door slammed shut Emma rose from her spot to follow him, not wanting to end the conversation like that, but when she went to pulled the door open she found it to be locked, "Hook!" she yelled, "Hook come back, you don't understand, Hook!" she slid onto her knees, her head resting on her wood of the door.

Didn't understand what? He didn't understand why she needed to get back to her family? Why she didn't want her to hurt her family? Why he didn't need his revenge? Why she left him on the beanstalk? He didn't understand any of it, why it was so important to her?

That's a lie, he can see right through her, he knows why. But he doesn't want to acknowledge it any longer, because she let him down. How could she get him to trust her again?

* * *

Everyone sat at Granny's after the funeral, Henry and Regina on one side of a booth and Mary Margaret and David on the other side. The adults were making small talk, as Henry sat silently, leaning against his mother, and staring out the window to his left. Mary Margaret felt terrible, noticing he hadn't ate his burger or drank any of his pop, so she gestured to Ruby who nodded. a minute later Ruby placed a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top in front of him. Regina, Mary Margaret and David all smiled, encouraging him to drink it, but he shook his head no.

"Come on, you have the eat something, and hot chocolate is just as filling." Mary Margaret nudged him with words of motivation.

"No, Emma and I always drank it together. I don't want it anymore," he mumbled turning into his mom's arm as tears began to rise in his eyes and throat. "I just want my mom," he muttered. Regina raised her arm and his head collapsed into her side as she wrapped it around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Henry," she whispered, not knowing how to comfort her son. This wasn't supposed to happen. She had to figure out who did it and make them pay for harming her son, but she couldn't bear to leave him either.

* * *

Only a few days later Hook opened the door to his cabin, as he had every so often on the previous days that passed, "Are you hungry, Swan?" his voice called past the maroon bed vails. She didn't reply, deciding to ignore his presence, hungry or not she was too worried about Henry and her parents to eat. "Swan?"

She turned away from the curtain as he was placing the dishes on his desk, he then pulled the divider over. "You should eat, or your death won't be fake any longer." he advised. He heard her grumble and watched as she crawled out of the bed and went to his chair. He had brought her the regular some sort of soup, bread, and cheese.

Emma ignored him, not wanting to hear his voice any longer.

"Oh, you're not going to speak to me?" he asked, amusement in his voice, "Fine, don't." he placed his hook on the back of her chair and ran his fingers through her hair. Shivers ran down her spine at his light touch. Why did he feel the need to touch her?

"I thought I was supposed to eat, now I am, so why are you still here.?" she asked, her voice monotone. He would leave after sitting down, or he would stand by the door and wait for her to finish, in silence.

He let her finger run over her shoulder, her large sweater was a bit rough. "I thought we could talk, about what I don't understand."

"You were still there?" she asked.

"Well, you were banging on the door, Love. Caught my attention." he said, "Would you like to elaborate on why you left me on the beanstalk with a giant that was going to crush my bones?"

"He wasn't going to hurt you, Hook. Anton isn't a bad giant." she told him.

"That's where we differ, because he only likes you. Wasn't nearly as sweet to me as you might think he would be." His head bent down to her ear, his breath on her cheek. Why couldn't her heart stop beating so fast? "I didn't once lie to you on our journey, yet you believed that giant over me?" he asked in disbelief.

"He wasn't lying to me either, he didn't harm you, did he?"

"I just can't fathom why you'd do such a thing." he said. "What happened to you to make my words unbelievable?"

"There have been people in my life who have not lied, but have let me down. You were probably going to be another." she answer honestly, then dip her bread into the soup and took a bite.

"Who was that?"

"Who was what?" she asked, barely having swallowed. "I said 'people'."

"But," he began, "You're my new favorite story, and I know there's only one that you're referring to. Who was he?"

"Oh, so now you've decided it was a man?" she says, trying to joke her way out of his accusation.

"Let me guess, your child's father?" Hook puts the pieces of the puzzle together, in under five minutes he figured out her greatest weakness and the worst part of her past. How? "Well, Love, let me tell you, I'm not him. He moved so he was now face to face with her, mere inches apart.

Emma's mouth was opened slightly, if she were to move just a bit closer their lips would be touching. The blonde couldn't help but glance down at his mouth a moment. His lips curved up when he noticed. "I'm not going to hurt you, Lass."

"You're keeping me trapped here, my family thinks I'm dead. You think I buy that for a second?" she asked.

"I'm not hurting you though." he repeated, then moved towards her. She gasped as his mouth met hers and he pressed his lips against her own. His lips tasted of rum, probably what was in the flask he'd poured on her wound before. His hand came up behind her head, cradling it softly, holding her to him, but not putting pressure on her.

He was allowing her the chance to run, but she couldn't get herself to take it. Her hand came up around his neck, pulling him into her. He almost pulled back in surprised, she felt it, but Emma held him tight and he continued to stay attached to her.

Their mouths moved with the newly found attraction, but eventually they forced themselves apart. Emma rested her forehead against his, "What was that?" she asked.

He moved back, hand still in her curls, his eyes met her as he answered, "Trust, Darling." In that moment he stood up and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Emma stared after him, unable to catch her breath completely. How could she be starting to trust a man like him?

* * *

Regina, Mary Margaret, David were sitting in her living room, Henry had finally stopped resisting sleep and was in his own room that afternoon. Regina sat in an armchair while Mary Margaret and David sat on the sofa.

"Well, besides me, what other enemies might you have?" she asked in a worn out voice. They finally had a chance to discuss who could have taken it upon themselves to kill Emma, but the topic was still an open wound. She didn't want to attack their pain, but she needed answers.

David shook his head, "Why do you think we came to you? We don't have any other enemies that have a motive." They both sighed, Mary Margaret had turned her head down though, thinking to herself.

"Wait, what if we do David?" she asked.

"Have another enemy?" he asked, his wife nodded, "But who-"

"Cora. what if she made it to this realm, what if she's here?" Mary Margaret inquired. Regina's eye widened in fear.

"We destroyed the portal, she didn't have the compass. That's not possible. My mother can't have made it over." she fought away the possibility, "No, you stopped her, you said you defeated her."

"We knocked them out, but… Hook had a bean." Mary Margaret continued.

"A bean?" Regina asked in disbelief. "Why would you leave them there with a bean?"

"Well, it was dried up, completely useless." Mary Margaret described, "But the waters of Lake Nostos-"

"Return what is lost." David finished, "He could use the dead bean to get here, because of the lake."

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement, but they both turned to see Regina stand up, pacing the floor, "No, my mother can not be here. I did every possible thing I could to prevent this from happening!"

All their eyes met and the realization that they were in real danger hit hard. Regina turned to look towards the stairs, knowing Henry was finally asleep, resting peacefully. She took a big breath then turned back to David and Mary Margaret. "You two stay with Henry, I'm going to go talk to Gold. Whatever you do don't leave this house, I'll charm it to let no one but me inside, if you leave you won't be able to get back in." They nodded at her and without taking a moment more she headed out the door.

* * *

**How was that? I hope it was the least bit enjoyable for you, tell me what you think though :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to wait another day, but this story seems to be liked a lot, so here you are: Chapter Three :)**

* * *

What had he been thinking, what came over him? Killian Jones, Captain Hook, paced one of the many cabins in his ship, running his hands through his hair. Why did he kiss her? What kind of pull did she have on him? He was beginning to falter in his plans, having her around makes him want to hold back, or wait, or not go through with it. Well, not truly, he still wants his revenge, he merely wants to be in his cabin with her more.

"Are you changing your mind Hook?"

Killian chuckled, "Of course not, Darling. Just wondering where you disappeared to." he told Cora.

The woman laughed at his amatuer lie, "Sure, whatever you think I'll believe." she walked up to him, standing only a couple feet away. "I've figured out how to get you what you want."

"Yes, and how would that be?"

"Rumplestiltskin is planning to leave town tonight." she began.

"And how does that benefit me?"

"Well, this is how you can hurt him, without worrying about magic." she told him, "You follow him, over the line; it can't harm your memories. And you kill him while his magic is lost to him."

"That's wonderful news, thank you." he began to walk past her.

"But, that's not what you will do." she informed him suddenly, moving back in front of him.

He glared at her, "And why wouldn't I?"

"Because, my dear Captain, you're helping me, and I have a different plan." she said simply. He gave her a questioning stare so she elaborated, "You will keep him from leaving the town, steal the cloak he will use from his store; he won't be able to go over the line without forgetting who he is."

"And how would this benefit me?"

"Because this will give you an in to hurt him a better way. Not death, but something much worse. You hurt his...well his heart." Cora explained.

Killian very much doubted the crocodile had a heart, but played along, "And how would I do that when he'd still have magic."

"Well, you hurt his love, his beauty," she said. "You hurt Belle."

"The dark hair woman from Regina's cell? Why would I want to kill her? She has nothing to do with the crocodile." Killian asked really not caring for the plan.

"Because he took your love away, why shouldn't you take his? Is that not a pain worse than death?"

Killian had to agree, losing his brother and Milah had been the worst times of his life, never he had wanted to die in exchange for something more than when he lost them. "You're right, but how will I end up doing that if he won't leave her here?" Cora smirked, ready to tell him her full plan.

* * *

The bell dinged as Regina slammed the shop door open, charging right to Rumple, who stood behind the counter. "I need your help, Gold." she said.

"To find out who killed Miss Swan." he assumed.

"Yes, Mary Margaret and David have suggested that my mother may have gotten to this world." Regina told him, his eyes, that had been occupied with focusing on some sort of liquid, finally greeted her own, worry sketched in them. "It'd benefit you to help us find out if she had something to do with this."

"I suppose it would, Mayor Mills," he agreed. In that moment Belle walked into the front of the shop, slowing when she saw Regina.

"Mayor Mills," she greet hesitantly.

Regina cleared her throat, "Belle."

"Rumple, what's going on?" the young woman asked, moving to stand next to him. He sighed and turned to face her, "What?"

"Regina and I have something we need to do. It's dangerous, so you'll have to stay here," he told her apologetically.

Belle shook her head, "But I want to be with you, Rumple." she put her hand on his arm, "I can help."

"It's just too dangerous Belle. I'm sorry, please stay here." he requested as he placed the liquids and the old cloak under the counter. Belle didn't want him to be any more upset than whatever problem caused him to be, so she grinned.

"Alright, I'll stay out of trouble," she agreed. He gave her a pleased smile, and they kissed bye.

As he and Regina walked down the sidewalk Belle rested her elbows on the counter with sigh, she never got a chance to be a great hero. She was always a damsel, needing protecting. She just wanted to do something amazing, like in her stories.

Her stories, "I'll go organize the library, I suppose." she spoke softly to herself. "I might as well use my time wisely." She pulled on her dark brown sweater, and wrapped her scarf around her neck, then headed out into the chilled air.

* * *

"David." Mary Margaret whispered. They still sat on the sofa in Regina house, not knowing what to say to each other. They couldn't comprehend the loss of their daughter. Sure, Emma had been over twenty-eight years old, but they'd only known her for a year, and even less than that as her parents.

David didn't reply, hadn't even heard her, so many thoughts were running through his mind. He shouldn't have let Emma follow Regina out, even if it wasn't Regina who hurt her, she was outside by herself, he should have been there. He should have protected her. He should have saved her. He should have been watching from the window, should have… He should have. "I should have been her father," he uttered, his tears from the funeral that morning returned as he dropped his head in his hands.

Snow inhaled sharply at his words, "Charming," she murmured, placing her hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away.

"This isn't right, Snow!" he yelled standing up, the trail of tears staining his cheeks. He walked to the window and looked out, "Our daughter should be here with us, not gone. Not…not dead-"

"You think I don't know that?" Mary Margaret rose from her spot, but didn't go toward him. "I'm her mother, we're her parents Charming! We were supposed to protect her! We were supposed to be there for her!" She moved to stand off to his right, he peered over and saw the tears falling down her own cheek, instantly feeling bad for his outburst, and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

He could barely hear her next words, while he pressed his lips to the crown of her head, but did nonetheless, "We were supposed to raise her, be a family."

* * *

After Cora explained her plan she disappeared, telling him to get to work. Killian walked back to his cabin, opening the door and then locking it behind him. He'd begin the job when he damn well pleased, he wanted to see how his Swan was doing. His Swan. That sounded nice.

"Swan," he said smoothly. No response. He could see her figure lying on the bed, and, with his hook, pulled back the curtain slowly.

Her blonde hair sprawled over her shoulders and on the pillows underneath her, her eyes shut loosely, her mouth slightly parted. She looked like an angel when she slept. He was taken aback at his discovery.

He didn't realize how long he'd been staring until she began to turn farther onto her side, it had to have been several minutes. She did not stir as he sat next to her. Killian placed his hand on her shoulder, she did not turn away or push it off of her. It was accepted, as if it had always been there.

He actually cared about this woman, but he shouldn't. Everything he cared for was taken from him, every time. Some how. His mother, father, brother, and his lover. And even though he cared for Emma, he didn't want to allow his feelings known, they would only be used against him as they were previously, by The Crocodile. And since he was still up against said evil being he couldn't risk her life.

He stood, moving the curtain back to how he found it and left the his quarters. He will enact his revenge, hurt and kill Rumplestiltskin, and if his feelings remained after it was all over he would fight for Emma then.

* * *

Regina and Gold found themselves back at the shop less than an hour later. Nothing in town gave them any hints on whether or not her mother had made it, and Gold wanted to get back to planning whatever trip he thought he could go on.

"Thank you," Regina mumbled at the door as she entered behind him.

Gold shook his head, "Don't thank me, Deary, We didn't find anything out."

Regina nodded in agreement, "But thank you for taking your time to try and help, I trust if you find something you'll tell us."

Gold had returned to his items behind the counter, sitting them on top, he looked at her, "I'll see to it that if anything comes up you'll be informed." They shared a friendly smile and then she left. Gold continued to work on his potion, but realized that Belle had not come out from the back. "Belle?" he called. "Belle-" In that moment his cell went off, 'Belle'. "I was wondering where you were-"

"Rumple?" she sounded frantic, her voice was trembling, and there was banging in the background.

"Belle? Belle- what's going on?" he asked, worry clearly evident in his voice.

"I'm at- library- I don't- pirate- one hand- Rumple- scared-"her sentences broke and then suddenly the line went dead. Rumple closed his phone and ran out of the shop without a second thought.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David were back to sitting on the couch when Regina opened the front door. Before they could ask any questions she answered, "We didn't find anything. We looked over every inch of the town, every possible hiding spot she could be, and found nothing."

They looked devastated. She couldn't imagine what it felt like to lose a child, didn't want to, couldn't believe she'd wanted to put them through this. She felt torn by the fact her son was placed in such a terrible situation.

"Thank you, Regina." Mary Margaret said eventually. "For your help, it can't be easy, being your mother's enemy."

Regina looked down, it wasn't easy, but "It's easier than being her friend."

* * *

Killian walked briskly, cloak under his arm, to the Captain's Quarters. Emma was sitting up in the bed as the door slammed open.

"What's that?" she began questioning him straight off.

"The beginning of my revenge," he told her, "This will get The Crocodile's attention, bring him to me." Emma stood up, following him to the far side of the room, opposite the desk. A shelf was built into the wall, he placed the dirty fabric in plain sight.

"Why would Gold care about that?"

"It's his only way out of this godforsaken town, he has his own weaknesses, this is part of one." Killian turned around, she was too close, merely an inch or two separated their bodies. He was tempted to pull her in again, taste her again, but he stopped himself. How long would he be able to continue to fend off these urges?

"How does this help with your revenge?" Emma asked him, he turned his gaze away.

"It doesn't," he answered honestly, "But when you work with Cora, you do as she says. It'll help me in the long run."

Emma rested her hand on his arm, could she sense his wanting? "What is it that you're planning? Getting revenge on Gold, I can understand you're hurt, but, why go to this much trouble?"

"When you love someone as much as I loved- Milah, you don't forgive and forget. Rumplestiltskin will pay the ultimate price for his deeds." His eyes watched her as she molded her hand into his coat, as she used her other hand that had began to trace the design on his coat, ran them along the buttons, did she know what she was doing to him? That he was tempted to throw everything away to keep this moment?

This feeling was so similar to what he felt for Milah, but something was different, this pull he has to Emma was never there with Milah. These emotions are strong, and that scared him. He was planning to hurt, to kill, The Dark One's woman, he couldn't allow him to recognize he now had someone he cared for.

If Rumplestiltskin arrived and found Emma here, found them together, saw her alive… He'd kill her for sure, take her from him, tear her heart out and crush it in front of him. Killian couldn't allow that, never again.

But he could no longer resist her temptations, his hand flew to the back of Emma's head, "Swan," he murmured as his mouth met her's, her fingers were now felt in his hair, at the nape of his neck. They ran through Killian's messy brown hair, pulled at it. She felt the tension between them too, no doubt. But he could also tell she had not planned for this kiss to have such an effect on either of them, for it to be real. Not a distraction, not a tease, but a real romantic bond had grown between them over the course of their interaction.

They continued to kiss, not quitting, not until there were footsteps heard above him. He pulled back in a millisecond, The Crocodile had arrived.

"H-Hook?" Emma asked, her voice a bit hoarse, "What-"

"Sh, someone has finally come to claim what is his." Killian met her glazed over gstare. She was slowly comprehending his words when the reality dawned on her, and then him.

He had to get her out of here, before the evil man could find out he now had someone else.

He left the cloak on the shelf and pulled her with him to the door, "Hook? Wha-"

"Get off my ship," He ordered, even though it was whispered Emma could sense the stress in his words, he knew she could. He paused before opening the door, the footsteps were off to the other end of the corridor, not yet the this level. The Crocodile was wasting time? Who was it? It didn't matter, either way he had to get Emma away from here before she was pulled into the crossfire.

He opened the door, his arm around her shoulder as he basically dragged the blonde with him, she didn't know where he was leading her and her footing was off. Killian pushed open a door a little ways down from his own room and pushed her inside, "Climb up that ladder, listen for any noise and when there is none remove yourself from this ship. Go to your family, somewhere, just get away," he instructed.

Swan paused, looking him up and down, assessing his judgement of the situation, she began to do as he commanded, but then turned back, "Will you be okay?"

He opened his mouth, but stopped short, he didn't truly know, he planned to die while enacting his revenge. He'd hoped he'd live through the night, but there was no guarantee The Crocodile wouldn't skin him alive in the next hours. "Go," he told her, Emma's eyes widened, then darkened, she nodded and he shut the door behind her, walked away, and didn't look back.

* * *

**Oh, *sigh*, I might just put a kiss in every chapter. Maybe I'll add one to the next chap, not sure if one is in there right now, lol.**

**Basically I'm not writing scenes from both characters POV (which I should), which may cause it to seems very strange to you, but I hope it's not too strange and you still like it. Also I don't tend to write out the scene that are basically in the episodes (like Hook going after Belle in the library), I get bored or side-tracked when I do that, so they are implied. **

**Oh, I call our captain Killian/Hook based on who the scene is focused on. I call him Killian if it's revolving around his view, or Hook if it's from...anyone else's view. I'm not trying to be inconsistent or anything.**

**The next two chapters are following 'The Outsider' :) I have to spend today basically typing as many more chapters as possible to get ahead of this, that way I don't have to type as I go, or else I put it off.**

**I don't know where I'll really go with AU, I want to bring in Neverland, but I don't want to bring in all the problems Pan brings comes with (being Rumple's father, HoTB, etc. etc.) I just don't want it to stretch so long, so I'll see if that even comes into play.**

**I don't know what I'll do with Neal, or how that will go down yet, but I'm pretty sure however he comes into play will begin in chapter seven or eight, based on how I'm planning it out at the moment.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please tell me what you thought!**

_**ADVluv4life**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh, I happy everyone seems to be enjoying the story. It's fun to come up with! I wrote a couple more chapters, so if you stick around today I'll post the ****_next_**** chapter in a few hours, just because I'm in a really good mood (I've been listening to a lot of ****_Frozen_****). But nonetheless, tell me what you think of this part.**

* * *

Belle couldn't believe that she was actually doing this, she was going to be a hero. She wanted to smile, but she was lost in a dark pirate's ship and she didn't want to get too caught up in her excitement. She really was lost, had no clue where she was, patting the gun she'd slid into her coat pocket. The woman thought, as soon as she stepped foot on the ship, she would just go down the stairs and run across the cloak, but of course _'Hook'_ wouldn't just leave it lying around, he probably had it on his person.

She could only hope that he didn't and decided after she opened every door she'd stumble upon it, she tried to keep her steps low, but knew her heels were giving her away if he happened to have stayed on his ship. "Go."

Her head raised, and she twisted it around the corner, Emma -_Emma!_- stood in door way, a little over a foot away from the villain, hesitating to walk away, then she did. Belle watched the pirate shut the thick wood door, she focused on his eyes, there was a sadness, and emptiness in them as he turned his head down and began walking in her direction. _'Uh-oh'_ Belle ducked into a room, as quietly as possible only to turn and see, on the far side, the cloak!

She looked behind her, at the cracked door, no movement, then took as quiet and quick of steps as she could. When she held it in her hands she sighed in relief. She was succeeding at the moment. _'Please let me get out-'_

"You're not Rumplestiltskin." his voice was low, corrupt, it made her spine tingle. She reached for the gun, pulling it out slowly. "Oh, the beauty is threatening me." he said, amused.

Belle gulped, she didn't want to shoot at him, but she needed to get out, before Rumple came, "I just want the cloak."

Hook chuckled, "Of course you do," he inclined his head towards her hand, "But I need it, to lure my Crocodile, if you would ever be so kind as to put it back, you may go."

"He doesn't deserve your revenge, you-"

Hook strode towards her, "Stole from him?" He stopped only a few feet away from the gun she still held out defensively, it pointed directly at his heart. "Tell me Love, am I a thief if she begged me to take her? Is that really stealing?"

"Why would she do that?" Belle asked, her arms slacked and he moved forward.

"Because he was a coward, and she loved me," he whispered darkly. He grabbed the gun from her in the moment of tension.

"No-!" But he'd backed up and pointed it at her. She froze, "How does that require you to get revenge? Yeah, she died, but-"

"'She_ died'_, as if it was natural…"

"What do you mean? Rumple told me-"

"He told you she died, obviously. Yes, she died, but he left out the most important part," the cruel pirate walked up to her, gun pointed right to her own heart now, "He's the one that killed her."

"No-"

"Yes- He ripped her very heart out in front of me, crushed it before my eyes. Took her life, and took my hand." Their eyes met, "Now, why would you want to be with a man like that?"

"Because- I know him, his heart is _true_, his heart still has good in it." Belle answered, "And so does yours."

"And, how would you know that?" he asked, he tensed and stepped back, several feet back. It was as if he thought being close to her had given it away.

"You obviously loved his wife- her, very much, going after him for so long." Belle told him quietly, she didn't want to mention Emma, in case he would deny that, and didn't doubt he would. She saw him visibly relax,_ 'Must have thought I meant Emma.'_ "But, revenge isn't the way." Belle continued.

"And why would I ever-"

"Be happy, get back at him by being happy." Belle said, taking a step forward. For a moment she thought she'd reached him, reached the good she saw, then his eyes narrowed.

"I'll be happy when The Crocodile is dead." Hook stated, "I plan to make sure it'll be by my hands. He will pay, the same way I have." he placed a finger on the trigger.

* * *

Emma slowly made her way up the ladder, lifted the lid and peered out. No one in sight, no noise on deck. Gold must be below, with Hook.

She didn't know why she was torn between leaving or going, she needed to get back to her family, but she wanted to make sure Hook would be okay. When she had decided to persuade him emotionally; the touching, whispering, understanding, she hadn't realized that she might have actually been developing real feelings for him. Which was crazy, he was a villain, well he passed himself off as one. She couldn't really be falling for someone like him, could she?

She hesitated, still, to crawl into the open space, looking out towards the exit, then back down to where she came. Emma made a decision then, she couldn't let it, _whatever they had_, go, she couldn't let him blow it off so easily either. She would confront him, tell him this couldn't happen, but she wouldn't let him _die_ to stop it, she wouldn't let him decide for her.

With her decision made she began to go back down, and as she was setting down the lid she heard footsteps, she turned her head and saw Gold walking, cane and all, onto the deck. Who was below deck then? She realized that no matter what, she had to hurry and warn him, get him out of here, before Gold made it to him and took his life.

She dropped the cover slowly and rushed back down the ladder, and ran into the corridor. The cloak, what Gold would be looking for, was in the Captain's Quarters and she could only hope Hook was as well.

She ran, trying to keep her steps quiet, back to her old jail, the door was cracked open and she almost sighed when she heard his voice, until the words hit her, "I'll be happy when The Crocodile is dead. I plan to make sure it'll be by my hands. He will pay the same way I have."

_'Belle-!'_

She pushed the door open within seconds, "Hook, don't!" she said.

"Swan!" he cried, "Why are you still here, I sent you away. I told you to get out of-"

"Emma?" Belle asked, "You, you're supposed to be dead." Emma looked at the brunette, she sensed that Belle was hiding something from her words. Belle had known she was alive, she must have seen her leave.

"It- It was a set up- Hook don't do this, you'll regret it." Emma told him, stepping towards him.

"Do you think The Crocodile regrets killing my love?" Hook asked not even slightly amused, not wanting to let her in, she'd make him though. "He doesn't. He killed her to hurt me, why should I not do the same?"

Emma didn't take a moment to stall her words, they were out before she could realize she was saying them, "Because you're not him, you're _better_ than him. You have a heart, and it may be broken, but it can heal, it _will_ heal."

Hook froze, his gaze never leaving her own, his arm fell. Emma swiftly moved to him and grabbed the gun, locking it, he didn't stop her as they watched each other's eyes. She spoke, "Belle, Gold is here, take that thing and go." Emma raised the hand not holding the gun and rested it on Hook chest. Her fingers grazed the edge of his shirt, but didn't touch skin.

Belle nodded and ran out of the room, she glanced back at them, her eye softer and less fearful, but she was gone in moments.

"Hook," Emma whispered, wondering how long it'd take him to move. Hook blinked a couple times as he continued to watch her almost lovingly. "Hook-"

"Why would you do that?" he asked, "Why did you come back here? I told you to leave, I told you-"

"Because I had to make sure you wouldn't get hurt." she told him.

"Why should that matter? You were supposed to go to your family, supposed to-"

Emma interrupted him again, why had she come back? To tell him how he couldn't die to avoid their connection, whatever the connection was. How could she say that to him, she'd sound strange, so she did the next best thing and used her hand to pull his head down. As their lips met he could no longer focus on anything else, he turned her to the wall behind him, with more shelves built into it. Emma put the gun down, sliding it far from them, and put her other hand on his cheek, slipped it back into his hair.

She inhaled his kiss, and pulled back a bit, but he didn't let her escape him. His arms were wrapped around her back, and he pressed forward, tipping her back a few inches, his forehead hitting the shelf above her head. "Hook-" she tried to speak, but she didn't really want to talk, he knew that and didn't let her.

* * *

When Belle had gotten to the deck Rumple had been ready to go down the ladder, she called up to him and then rushed up herself, "I got it." she told him, "See?"

"Belle- He could have harmed you." Rumple told her, pulling her into his arms. "Wait here while I go down." he ordered. Remembering that Emma was with him, and what Rumple had done to Milah previously, Belle pulled him back.

"No, let's go. Please Rumple, he's not going to come after us, I promise."

"But, Belle-"

"He let me go, he let me take it with me," she told him persuasively. "Please, let's go."

Rumple glanced down the ladder and then back to Belle, the look in her eyes was pleading with him, and he nodded, "Okay, let's go home." She smiled at him thankfully and grabbed his arm as they exited the ship. Relieved there would be no more fighting for the day, everything was going to be fine.

As they made their way back to the shop she asked, "Are you still leaving tonight?"

Rumple peered over at her, "Yes, I want to bring my boy home. Then we can be together." A smile formed on Belle's face.

"As a family." Rumple nodded and she pressed her head into his arm. "I'm excited."

* * *

Henry had woken up a few minutes after Regina's return, his eyes empty, lacking passion for anything besides cuddling with his mom. No one knew how to help him, how do you comfort someone when you need comforting as well?

They decided for a change in scenery and went over to the apartment. Henry was hesitant, but knew he'd be going there eventually and didn't want to put it off.

It didn't hit them when they first walked in, but then there were signs of Emma; the hairbrush she left on the counter, her coat on the hanger, a blanket she'd used the other night while they all sat around and watched tv. Everything connected back to her and soon they were all cuddling on the couches and hiding their faces. Regina felt somewhat awkward, she wasn't torn nearly as much, but she felt for Henry, and she hated to see him so broke.

They had sat in the darkened room, the only light from the few windows spread around the apartment. It was as if they were all asleep, but none of them were, just quiet and shattered.

After they had sat for hours in silence they heard a key turn in the lock, even though everyone who had a key was already there. They all sat up apprehensively, watching the door for a threat. As the door opened they stiffened, golden hair swung past the edge of the wood and suddenly Emma entered the apartment. She stopped short and looked around until her eyes landed on them.

She exhaled with a smile, "You're here." she exclaimed.

They stared at her, she had to be a ghost, but they didn't believe ghosts existed in any world. Emma, or whoever appeared to be her, must have realized this, "It's me, I'm not dead, it was a trick, a set up, by Cora. Hook let me go- It's really me," she explained. She met their eyes, all weary of her presence, her gaze landed on the child, "Henry, it's me."

With their eyes looking right into the other's Henry only took a moment to smile, "Mom!" he yelled and he flew from his seat, his arms wide as he ran to her, and tight around her abdomen once he got to Emma, "Mom." he mumbled into her belly. She kneeled down and he put his face in the crook of her neck and they immediately molded into each other.

"Oh, Henry, I missed you." Emma whispered into his hair, kissing his temple and hugging tighter.

Mary Margaret and David had rushed over to them and joined them in the hugging. "Emma," Mary Margaret murmured, "I thought, we thought-"

Emma stood up so they stood at the same level, Henry still holding her, "I know, but I'm not. This is me." Emma looked over to Regina who had stood, but remained, "Regina, I know it must have been crazy when they found- whatever they found, I'm sorry."

Regina was shocked by her kind words, but played it off, "It's fine, Miss Swan, we're just happy you're okay." They shared an understanding smile.

"Did you say that Hook let you go?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma nodded, "But wasn't he working with Cora?"

"Well, I was only meant to be a distraction so they could move forward with a plan, it's complicated, we- I- he…" Her eyes had been meeting Mary Margaret's, but she averted them, her cheeks reddening.

"Emma, what happened?" Mary Margaret asked, her voice lowering. She didn't believe what she was suspecting.

"Nothing, he let me go, that's it. He's not all bad." Emma brushed off her question. Mary Margaret looked as if she didn't accept the answer, but David began to speak, expressing how happy and relieved they were, and how they needed to find Cora before anything else happened.

"Yes, Miss Swan, you stay here in the apartment with Henry," Regina said, "If one of you would like to stay you're welcome to, but I'll charm to place so only our friends can enter. Do not leave this loft. Understand?"

They all nodded, "Mary Margaret you stay here, I'll go with Regina to warn the rest of the town, and see if we can find any hints of Cora on Hook's ship." David told her, Mary Margaret nodded. Emma and Henry moved further into the loft as the two exited.

"We should eat something," Mary Margaret suggest as she got out some bowls and utensils. Henry hesitantly released his mother and nodded, taking a seat at the breakfast counter. Emma followed his lead.

"Why did Hook let you go, Mom?" Henry asked as they all ate a bowl of cereal. Emma swallowed harshly.

She cocked her head and shrugged, "They didn't need me anymore, he didn't think anyone else getting caught in the crossfire of their battle with Gold was necessary, I suppose."

Henry nodded, "Well, he let you go, I don't think he's all bad, right?" He looked between his mother and Mary Margaret, they shared their own look, Emma wanted to know her own mother's thoughts as well.

"Well, he's still done very bad things Henry, he should have never assisted in hiding Emma in the first place." Mary Margaret said. Emma didn't respond, but she didn't really agree. Henry analyzed her words carefully as he chewed.

"What if he thought it was the only way?" he asked, Emma inclined her head toward him, "You guys said he would have helped you in the Enchanted Forest, but you left him. He only had Cora to help him then, right?"

"He could have asked-"

"But he didn't trust us, and him and Cora have the same foe." Emma interrupted. Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to excuse his actions?" she accused.

"No, it's just, Henry's right. Hook's not all bad, he has a good...heart. He could have really killed me, but he didn't Mary Margaret. He doesn't want to harm anyone other than Gold. And...he didn't even _do that_ when he had the chance-"

"Gold found you?" Mary Margaret asked, shocked.

Emma shook her head, Henry listening to their conversation as he stared into his dish, "No, he would have, but he didn't. We thought he was there, but it was Belle. He could have hurt her to get back at Gold, but he didn't. He let her go- with the fabric, cloak thing, he wanted.

"He was going to hurt Belle, Emma, he's not a good man-"

"He is." Emma declared, "He knew it was wrong and he let her go, to save her from being brought into their dispute, and to save me from Gold."

"Why would Gold hurt you? He was trying to help us find you, he wouldn't harm-"

"If he knew-thought that Hook let me live because he cared about me he would have killed me." Emma informed her, "But Hook let Belle go with Gold's things so I wouldn't be harmed. He's a good man, just confused and hurt…"

Emma stared directly into her mother's eyes, daring her to argue with her once more. Mary Margaret was the first to avert her eyes, down to her cornflakes, "Okay," she muttered.

Henry pretended to not be affected by their emotionally charged argument, but realized that there was more to his mother's relationship with the Captain than she was letting on.

* * *

Killian knew what he was doing with Emma really wasn't the proper way to court anyone, but when he had been holding her in his arms it was only them in the world and no one else exist. No one else, not her family, not Cora, not The Crocodile, just her and him, and he could tell she felt the same. She wanted that, she wanted to be held close to him, and to be given as much love as he could through any amount of kisses it took.

He still thought he could feel her next to him, breathing heavily, sighing contently. She hadn't stayed long, only a few minutes. She told him she'd see him, sometime. See him around, she'd find him. That's what she'd told him, she'd see him, find him, they'd talk. When though?

Killian went to sit at his desk, looking through books, writing on maps, and searching through drawers relentlessly. "Where's our prisoner?" asked the wench's voice from the doorway, when had she entered?

"Gone, along with The Crocodile's precious fabric," he mutter almost to himself.

Cora walked up to the edge of his worktable, "They got away?"

"Obviously. I was waiting for you and he got down here, found her and they took off without me knowing," Killian sighed, hoping his lie was believable.

"Well, I guess we move to Plan B," she told him, letting out an exasperated sigh, "We'll go after the girl as they leave Storybrooke."

"Actually, I have decided that hurting the woman is not the right way to go about this. I'm after The Crocodile, I don't need to harm anyone else in the process." he informed her.

Cora's eyes widened, "Really?" He nodded, she gave him a mischievous grin, "Fine then, I guess our partnership is finished then, I'll be going."

Killian raise his eyebrows, "Why are you so set on hurting his woman?" he asked as she walked away.

"We have history," is the only thing she told him, then she evaporated. Killian stared at the spot she had frozen at, but then turned back to his desk. He was thankful she had taken him at his word and not pressed for more information. Emma was safe from Cora, and from Rumplestiltskin, that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Again, in a few hours I'll post the next chapter, but that doesn't mean you're not allowed to tell me what you thought of this part :)**

_**Do you want to build a snowman?... **_

**I'm just in a really good mood right now!**

_**ADVluv4life**_


	5. Chapter 5

The clock struck one as David and Regina stealthily stepped aboard the Jolly Roger. Charming peered around every corner as Regina walked straight to the ladder, "You fool, he wouldn't just be hanging out up here," she told him.

"I know, but there could be something we can use against him up here-"

"There isn't," the pirate interrupted. Hook came out of a room, behind the the helm. "Nothing is on this ship has enough value to me, or is strong enough, to be used against me. At least nothing you can find."

Regina glared, "My magic is plenty to take you out, I'm sure my son would make an exception since you caused him to believe his mother was dead."

"Oh, ouch, Love," Hook replied, amused. "I set his precious mother free, your mom's the one that planned that whole shenanigans."

"Speaking of which, you betrayed me," Regina told him, "I told you to kill her, not bring her here."

"Plans change," he put simply, "She seemed to have your best interest in heart, and my life was in danger… It just worked out this way."

Charming watched him carefully, his posture, his voice. Why would such a terrible man, from the look of it, have any mercy to allow his daughter freedom? How did it benefit him?

"Do you think I care about why you chose to break our deal? I don't, you broke it and that is all that matters," Regina raised her hand and was going to throw an attack when running from the dock was heard.

"You were right Henry! Regina stop!" Emma cried as she, Mary Margaret, and Henry ran aboard the ship.

"Miss Swan, why would you bring my son to this dangerous location?" Regina asked, putting her hand down and striding toward them.

Henry responded first, "You can't hurt him, he let my mom go." Emma had to agree that his comment was probably but then her first thought, _'He's my son too.'_

"Hook and I have our own personal history, Henry. You don't understand, he is a terrible man," Regina reached out to him and he walked toward her, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't hurt him mom, please? He's not the villain," Henry pleaded. He looked into Regina's eyes as she considered her options.

She stood up and sighed, "You're free Hook, but if you dare to cause trouble in this town you will regret it." With that finished she grabbed Henry's hand pulled him down the ramp and away from the pirate.

Emma let out a sigh, that didn't go unnoticed by her mother, "Emma, we should go back home too." Mary Margaret told her, David spoke up in agreement. Emma looked at them both as they waited for her to follow them and then glanced at Hook.

"I actually need to speak with Hook for just a minute, I'll follow you in a bit." she said. They hesitated but nodded and slowly left the ship. Emma walked steadily towards Hook, until her parents finally disappeared from sight, she then took a brisk pace to the pirate.

"Hello, Lass," he murmured as he turned back into the room he came from, Emma followed, shutting the door behind her.

"Hook, we should talk about what happened…" her words trailed off, he sighed. "It was very...sudden, I don't do that-"

"Would like for us to pretend it didn't happen then, Love?" he asked meeting her gaze. As Emma opened her mouth to reply he stopped her, "Because I can't do that."

"What do you mean, you can't-?"

"I've spent 300 years planning to get my revenge on The Crocodile for My Milah," he told her, "I gave that up, for you, that isn't any normal feat." Emma's eyes widened in recognition. He had put her before His Love. "I've never been able to do such a thing, but I did for you. You have made me see that I can still find happiness without her, with you. You may not want to accept that, but I have. I can not forget my feelings for you, it'd be against my nature."

"Hook-" she paused, "It was, it was just…" She couldn't say anything in response. Even she knew it was much more than a _'one-time thing'_, there had been something there and while she didn't want him to walk passed it, she didn't know if she could confront those feelings either.

He waledk up to her, she didn't dare take a step back, they they were almost chest to chest. "Emma, these feelings aren't nothing to me, and if they are to you-"

"They aren't," she told him. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, until Hook's hand was suddenly in her hair and her arms were around his neck and their lips were pressed together. He back her against the door, the kiss only deepening. Soon they parted, a breathed each other in, eyes still closed, shutting all the world out as they did before.

"Swan," he voiced in a hoarse whisper, "Emma…"

She exhaled and then made sure she was also breathing back in, her world was spinning, yet it was also at a standstill. What was going on? What was it with this pull, why did this happen now? Why couldn't she just walk away like she had so many times before?

Her hands that had slid from behind his neck to his shoulder as the kiss ended began to fall down his chest, grabbing the lapels of his coat and holding him nearby. She could barely stand after that kiss, or with him nearby, but if he moved away she knew she'd collapse.

"I told them I'd follow," she mustered after a moment.

Hook nodded, "I heard, Love." He opened his eyes and watched as her lashes fluttered, and suddenly his blue eyes met her green ones, "You should go." He stepped back from her, but she didn't loosen her grip on the leather.

She didn't know what she was doing, she should be going, before David or Mary Margaret decide to come back. Hook is giving her an out for now, she needs to take it. And she will, after one more moment.

He watches the decision pass before his eyes, and after a few more seconds of just watching each other's iris' she begins to let go. They both move away from the door and he opens it for her, "Good day, milady." He doesn't miss the blush on her cheeks as she took light steps passed him, the world rotates under their feet.

He watches her walk to the ramp, she looks over her shoulder at him and once again time stops for just that moment, the winds blows and the sails wave in the air, she grins just a little and then strides down to the dock and is gone from his sight.

* * *

Cora didn't return to Killian's ship, and he wondered if that meant their partnership was completely broken now. That's what he hoped, she was going after too many people, all he had wanted was revenge, but now he felt that life was being more than fair. With his focus on Emma he knew that there was some light shining down on him.

So why did he have a strange feeling about allowing Cora to go off and about her plan? What made him uncomfortable about her attacking The Crocodile now? He figured that if he could remember what _Plan B_ had been he'd realize why he was distraught.

At first she wanted him to go after Belle on his ship, and when The Dark One arrived she'd finish him off when he was weakened by his heart. That hadn't worked, she told him then that they would have to go after them as he went over the town line, He eyes widened as he thought back to how she held something against Belle, Rumplestiltskin's Love. She was probably going to harm her in some way as he left, when he'd be powerless to save her.

He peered at the window of his quarters, the sky was getting dark, she'd be waiting for them. He knew he should stay out of her plans, but if she were to destroy The Dark One the next person she'd go after, if not her daughter, would be Emma. And she and the town had a better defense if The Crocodile was kept alive.

Killian checked for his sword at his hip, and made his way off the Jolly Roger, he had to stop this before it got too far.

* * *

"This is it Belle," Rumple told the brunette as they walked towards the bright yellow line in the road. They paused as he removed the old cloak from his bag and shared a hopeful look. He handed her the shawl on she carefully wrapped it around him, trying to give him her own protection in the process.

He grabbed her hand and took a breath, and just about stepped over the line when he heard footsteps behind them. Looking over his shoulder the sight of Hook greeted him, "What are you doing here, pirate?" Rumple asked, pushing Belle farther into town, but stepping in front of her.

"I'm here to stop whatever Cora thinks she's going to do to your woman, Crocodile." Hook answered, he looked around warily, "It seems she hasn't arrived yet."

"It seems she hasn't," Rumple replied in a mocking tone. "I don't know what your real plan is, pirate, but you should leave before I make you."

"I have no other agenda," Hook told him, "I didn't let her go just so someone else would hurt her. And I know for a fact that Cora is after you and plans to get to you through her. So if you think I'm going anywhere, I'll let you know you're wrong."

Belle stared at the pirate and made an observation, "Rumple, he's telling the truth, I believe him."

"Dear, you have too much faith in this miserable being. He's not one to trust." Rumple said turning to her and placing a comforting hand on her arm. "Leave, now, pirate. You have no place here, I don't want your help or need it. Cora isn't here and if she were going to hurt me she would think of better ways."

"You have that much faith in me?"

All of them looked to the opposite side on the road, coming out from the trees was the witch herself. Cora gave a sinister grin, "To be fair I've come up with the perfect plan, this is just the beginning." She began to walk towards them and stepped onto the road. Hook pulled out his blade, angling it defensively as he stepped in front of both Rumplestiltskin and Belle. "Oh, my dear Captain, what has gotten into you?"

"Doesn't matter what, I've seen the light, and I can't allow this to happen," Hook replied, Cora laughed and Hook tensed, he didn't know what to expect; a spell, potion, curse?

"Rumple…" Belle's quiet voice drifted as she put a hand on his back. The older man glanced back at her, showing her the worry in his eyes. She saw that this woman, Cora, was the one person that could put up a fight with him. The one person he knew had a true chance of defeating him.

"This doesn't have to be hard at all," Cora announced," All I want you to do, Rumplestiltskin, is have your precious Belle step over that nice line."

"Why would you want that?" Rumple asked, he knew it'd pain him if she forgot him once more, but that as an attack?

"I don't want you to ask questions, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Walk over the line, now," she order the other brunette. Belle met her eyes, there was something more to this plan, she knew. Something Cora was keeping to herself, something that would really hurt Rumple.

Belle grabbed Rumple's coat and shook her head, "No, I won't let you go through with whatever your plan may be."

Hook took a second to look back at the girl's brave face, standing up to The Queen of Hearts was no small feat, she really something special.

"Wrong choice." Before they knew it there was a burst of air that surrounded their throats and lungs, pulling them up, choking them, weakening all three. "I wish people would just do as I pleased, there would be some much less hurting in the process. She threw them all down, in different directions, with a wave of her hand. Hook was tossed into the car, Rumple across the street into a tree, and Belle only a few feet from the line.

Rumple tried to stand, but collapsed, "No!" Hook lifted his head to see Cora grab Belle by her jacket, holding her up and telling her something barely audible. As Hook took a stand Belle's eyes widened in shock and he began to hasten his steps to them.

"That's the p-past-" Belle was saying as he grabbed Cora from behind, one arm around her neck and the other around her waist. She let go of Belle in surprise and the younger woman gasped before running over to her True Love, "Rumple!"

"Belle!" he exclaimed as he reached out for her, she helped him stand.

"You foolish man!" Cora uttered as she separated Hook from her with magic. Hook flew into a tree and she stalked up to him.

Suddenly a car began to pull up from town and several people jumped out, "Hook?" Emma yelled when she saw him pinned to a tree, and Cora standing only a foot away from him.

"S-Swan?" he mumbled, trying to find her through the brightness of the headlights.

"Cora, stop!" Emma yelled and she attempted to run towards the two, but Charming wrapped his arms around her and held her back, "Let go, David!"

"Emma, it's too dangerous, you can't go over there!" David kept a good grip on her as Emma flung herself forward to try and force her way out of his arms.

"Ugh!" Hook's cry startled them to look up. Cora had stuck her hand in his chest, she held her heart in her hands.

"I told you, Captain, if you disobeyed me or got in my way, you wouldn't live very long. If you had minded your own business you wouldn't have to die." She told him, his eyes were clenched shut as she squeezed his heart in his chest. He cried out again, his knees buckling.

Emma's eyes widened in horror as he began to collapse, she saw the veins in Cora's arms stick out from the pressure of her grip, _"Stop!"_ Emma screamed again, her voice was shrill and weak at the same time. She yelled loudly, it echoed and then everything went silent as a pulse of magic spread over everybody. Cora was forced to remove her hand from Hook's chest, leaving his heart in tact, and David was thrown back away from his daughter.

Emma exhaled as everyone around her tried to figure out what had happened, but after a few seconds Hook let out a painful groan. "Hook!" she called out as she began to make her way to him again, successfully this time. She bent down to him, he was leaning against the tree once again, "You're going to okay," she told him.

"What was that?" he asked, she shook her head and shrugged slightly, he didn't ask anymore questions as she checked him over for any other injuries.

"Oh, Miss Swan, you would like to die as well then?" Cora asked, lifting her hand to summon a spell, Emma's parents began to protest, but nothing happened. She let a quick look of worry pass over her features and tried again, "What? What happened to my magic?"

Emma had moved to block Hook when Cora started threatening them again, but raised her eyebrows when Cora couldn't do whatever she planned.

"Looks like the savior has more power than she let on," Rumple stated as he walked with Belle over to the Charmings. "You must be able to feel it, Cora, you have no magical ability whatsoever. And you also realize that you'll never be able to have any again."

"But- how?" Cora stuttered, taking a step back from their group.

"Apparently a savior's command from the heart is stronger than any magic, even yours. You harmed someone whom she...cares about, thus you are not deserving of your magic and it shall never be returned." Rumple informed her, every one listened carefully and were blown away by his words. Emma did this? Emma stopped Cora, with only words? "A Product of True Love has more powers than one can be aware of, for there are so few of them. You brought this upon yourself, Deary."

The reality of the situation sunk in as he spoke, Cora collapsed on the cement, "No, no, no, this can't be."

"Take her into custody, Sheriff. She can't harm anyone now." Rumple ordered. Emma paused and then nodded to David who was already getting out the handcuffs. He pulled the woman to her feet and drove her to the cell.

As they all got ready to leave Emma turned back to Hook and sighed, as if she'd been holding her breath throughout all of Rumple's words, "Let's get you to the hospital, you look as though you may need some pain medication, you could have more injuries I can't see either."

"Swan-"

"You're heavy, help me to help you walk-"

"Swan," Hook said, not allowing her to block him out, no matter how embarrassed or surprised she may be. Emma looked at him, meeting his gaze full on, "Thank you." Emma pursed her mouth in a thin line, tense, but then relaxed, smiled at him softly, and nodded.

* * *

**Funfunfunfunfunfunfunfun FUN!**

**What did you think? Was it worth a double post today? I decided to change the story up a bit, Cora didn't die, it's more like...Avatar the Last Airbender, huh? I actually thought that up on the spot, I'm really proud of myself. I don't know what you all think... I don't know how much trouble Cora will cause now. I'll have to think on that.**

**'The Outsider' is over, basically. Next chapter moves on to other things... Like Emma holding up her end of her and Gold's deal... Yay?**

**I originally didn't plan to upload two chapters today, it's was just:****_ 'I woke up in a good mood, and listened to Frozen, so here you all are'_****. I'll probably taken 2-4 days to post the next chapter so I can still stay ahead. Maybe I'll do another double post some time...**

**Tell me what you thought!**

_**ADVluv4life**_


	6. Chapter 6

Emma stood in the waiting room with her parents, avoiding eye contact, hinting the she did not want to talk about what Gold said. _'You harmed someone whom she...cares about'_. Thankfully they took the hint and continued to talk to Ruby and Grumpy about what had been going on as of late; Emma's reappearance, Cora's defeat, and how the town was now safe from harm once again, thanks to their daughter.

Hook was taken in through the ER, and she hadn't seen or heard about him in over three hours. While she didn't want to go looking for the doctor, she was almost ready to burst after receiving no information about his health. She tried to be sneaky about it, but she was pacing around the waiting room, standing in a corner and then moving to a different corner. She peer down every halls, not knowing who would come talk to them, but wanted to spot someone.

She felt her stomach twist and then it growled, "Uh," she groaned, of course it'd try to sidetrack her at a time like this. She looked around, not spotting a vending machine, and she'd know from having walked the room several times over. She dropped her head, not wanting to leave the room for a moment just in case something happened.

"Emma?" the blonde turned around to see Mary Margaret and David standing behind her holding a carry out box and a styrofoam cup, "Waiting can't be easy, so we called Granny's and asked for special delivery, we thought you might be hungry?" Emma looked between them and the food, surprised that they thought of her.

She reached out and smiled at them gratefully, "Thank you," she said. Her parent's smiled back, happy to help. Once she had hold of the box and cup they walked back to their friends. Emma turned and took a seat across the room from them, placing the cup on the table next her and the box in her lap, her worries about leaving eased.

She peered over to the clock before she took a bite of the burger they'd gotten her, _'10:00pm'_. She closed her eyes, trying to change her focus from how long it's been since he first arrived and back to the delicious food in her hands.

A half an hour later Emma was back up, walking to another corner and staring at the clock, was Hook really this injured? What happened?

She noticed from the corner of her eye that Whale was walking down the hallway to her left, "What's going on?" she asked as he got to the end of it. He was startled by her outburst, but relaxed his shoulders. her mother and father, and Ruby and Grumpy all gather around him.

"He's going to be fine, he'll just need to rest for a few days to a week," he told them.

"A week?" Emma asked, her eyes widened.

Whale gave a quick nod, "Well, he has a few broken ribs, as well as a fractured ankle, so he'll have to get a bit healed before he can walk about."

Emma blink, comprehending what all was wrong, "Where is he?"

"He's in room 206, he's been under sleeping medication, as well as non-stop pain nullification drips, but he should wake up soon," he answered. She nodded and took off to the nearest staircase, the rest of their waiting party watching her walk away.

* * *

Killian's eyes were almost glued together, but he brought his hand up to rub them, allowing himself to blink them open. His vision was blurry at first, but then he noticed her, standing at the end of his bed, staring at him, with what looked to be worry in her eyes.

He turned his head side to side, looking about, "Where am I?"

"The hospital, remember? We brought you here, I guess you were out by then…" her voice trailed off. He turned his face to her, her green eyes looked as if they hadn't closed for hours.

"Why are you here?" he asked, "You should be with your family, home, asleep from the looks of it."

Emma looked away, toward the window at his right, "I wanted to make sure you were okay." Killian's gaze soften, out of his control.

"So, you've succeeded in defeating Cora," he stated, rather than asked. Emma met his eyes and nodded.

"She's harmless when it comes to magic. We're keeping her locked up tight." Emma replied. Killian nodded, closing his eyes.

"Why did you go out there?" she asked him abruptly.

"Go? To stop Cora?" He asked, she bobbed her head, Killian smirked, "What? Does that surprise you?"

"Well, you were a villain less than a day ago." Killian saw her point.

"I knew that if Cora," he fidgeted and felt a sharp pain arise from his chest, "Ugh, I knew if she got away with hurting The Crocodile, she'd go after more people."

Emma watched him carefully, holding herself from reaching out when he groaned in discomfort. "Who do you think she'd go after next?"

"Her daughter, Regina." Killian met her gaze once more, "You." Emma had no doubt Cora would have gone after her, tried to really kill her, kill the entire town actually. Killian saw her walls begin to fall in her eyes, she stepped closer and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you," she told him. He nodded in return, not used to being thanked any longer, it'd been such a long time.

"You should go home, Love," he told her. Emma watched him for a moment, "I'll be fine, this seems like a relatively okay place to rest up."

Emma squeezed his hand, and then softly place it back on the blanket, "Okay, I'll come by tomorrow morning. Hospital food sucks, I'll bring you breakfast," she ran her hands down her coat, double checking the buttons, and tightening the belt.

"You don't have to-"

"It's the least I can do," she interrupted. "Goodnight, Hook."

He inclined his head, a small smile gracing his features, "Goodnight."

* * *

That night Emma and Henry sat at the breakfast bar, eating late night bowls of frosted flakes, "So, Hook wanted to save everyone before Cora could hurt us?" he asked.

Emma nodded, "Mmhm."

"I mean, I know he's not a hero or anything, but he saved us. You saved us," Henry told her, he turned to meet her gaze. "How much power does a Product of True Love have?"

Emma shrugged, "I couldn't tell you, even Gold doesn't know." Henry slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"I wish I was a Product-" Henry stopped short and took a brave glance at Emma's hurt expression.

"I'm sorry Henry," Emma began, but he shook his head.

"It's not your fault you didn't have me with your True Love, you couldn't know it actually existed." He was such a smart and understanding kid, she was proud to know him now. "Anyway, if you did then I wouldn't be me, right?"

"Right," she replied, "And that would be horrible, I love you just the way you are," she flung her arms around his shoulder and pulled him closer, he laughed and hugged back.

In the moment David and Mary Margaret, who had been placing their clothes from the laundry back in their room, came down the steps, "What's the laughter about?" David asked, grabbing a bowl and box of cereal for himself.

"Nothing," Henry answered, he and Emma shared a look and smiled.

"Okay," the older man said, a chuckle in his own voice. "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

Henry shrugged, and looked at his mother. Emma cleared her throat, "I'm going to get some breakfast from Granny's and deliver it to Hook." Her parents and son stared at her surprised. "What? I told him I would, since he saved us, and hospital food is gross. I'd know, I've been there."

"Emma, you saved us, don't let him take away you accomplishment-" Mary Margaret was interrupted by Emma.

"What accomplishment? I was only worried about saving him, because he went there to protect us. If he hadn't Cora would have defeated Gold, or at least gotten away with something horrible. He did everything, I just screamed," she told her mother. "Don't treat this as some amazing thing. I probably can't even do it again, it was only a fluke. A great fluke, but I can't just pull it out of my back pocket when we have some evil being attacking us."

Mary Margaret sighed, "I don't think you should be hanging around him, Emma. He hurt you, he hurt us. Locked us in Rumplestiltskin's cage, called you a dried up bean, and then walked away-"

"Because I betrayed him. I couldn't let go of people abandoning me in the past whether they were telling the truth or not, and I thought he would too. I put us in that position, not him." Emma argued, her family was in shock, it took all of Emma's effort to look over at Henry. His bowl was empty and she placed a hand on her shoulder, softly telling him he should head to bed. Henry nodded and left the room.

"Emma," Mary Margaret whispered, "I can't tell you how bad it felt to send you away."

"It wasn't you, I know why you did it, I get it." Emma said, raising a hand to silence their worry, it didn't work. She knew they wanted to know who, "I've been to plenty of foster homes, been through several relationships, it happened a lot."

"Emma," David murmured. The blonde raised her eyes to meet his hesitantly. "Emma, maybe you should talk about your past."

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes, "I don't think so, don't want to go back there."

"But," Mary Margaret said reaching out to put her hand on Emma shoulder, "Emma, it may become a hindrance to your future if you hold onto it and keep it all locked away like this."

Emma's eyes ducked down as different moments in her life flashed before her eyes; Giving up Henry, Graham's death, not believing in the curse, Henry dying, abandoning Hook. She shook her head. "I'm fine-"

Loud banging behind her made them freeze, Henry walked back out from the bedroom and headed to the door. "I'll get it kid," Emma said and she rushed past him and turned the knob, "Gold?"

"Yes, Miss Swan, me. I've come to make good on our deal," he stated.

"Deal?" Mary Margaret asked moving closer, along with David. Emma stepped back as Gold moved into the apartment.

"Yes, she made a deal with me and best keep her end of the bargain," he answered.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "What do you want?"

"Simple, you will come with me to find someone," he told her.

"You need me to help you find someone? Isn't there a list of residents somewhere in this town?" she asked, confused.

Gold sighed, "You misunderstand me Dear, the person I want to locate is over the town line."

"Over-? Who are you looking for?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret and David watched the man carefully, and Henry's eyebrow were furrowed as he tried to figure out if it was a character from his storybook.

"My son."

David was the first one to speak, "You have a son?" Gold didn't reply, just turned to look him in the eyes. David stopped himself from flinching due to the cold stare, why would Gold lie about that?

"Listen, we've all been going through a lot the past few days," Emma told him. "Are you sure it's the right time-?"

"Are you backing out of our deal?" Gold asked, his voice hinting towards a dark, cruel tone. Emma stood up straight, "Because no one breaks deals with me."

"I'm not breaking any deals, Gold," Emma said. "It's just not a good time to be leaving town-"

"Because your poor pirate is in the hospital?" he asked her. "If you don't hold up your end of our deal, he won't be in the hospital, but somewhere much worse-"

"Don't you dare bring him into this. It has nothing to do with-"

"We're leaving tomorrow then," Gold told her. Emma clenched her jaw, "Miss Swan, relax, your pirate will be fine, as long as you hold up your end. Belle seems to believe in him, and until I have reason to I won't touch a hair on his head. Just don't give me a reason to."

"After noon tomorrow," Emma said. Gold met her gaze, she held up and he sighed, nodding in agreement. The man then turned, and left the apartment.

Emma stared after him, her parents and son looked at her. Her eyes closed briefly, trying to contain her anger. What an infuriating man. She peered down at Henry, he was watching worriedly, "Let's head to bed kid," she said putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda short, still hope you enjoyed it though. Oh yeah, Neal is coming up next FunFun, right? I don't have much to say so..tell me what you think!**

_**ADVluv4life**_

**EDIT: If you guys give me questions [through anon, PM, or just normal review], (any question having to do with the story, OUaT, or just me), I'll answer them at the beginning of the next chapter :) I think that sound like fun! Oh, I'll plan to add the next chapter in 2-3 days as well :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Q/A**

**So...Neal. Are you going canon with him? I sort of hope not.**

At this point is mostly canon with Neal, because I need to get him into the story 'steadily', but due to the change of other action throughout this story he's path will also wander ;)

**Is there going to be some captain charming**

I love Captain Charming and when they get a chance to show their stuff in my story I totally put that in there. I LOVE Captain Charming

**I wonder what adventures are in store in the future, since there's no Greg/Tamara (yet?)...**

I wonder that too :) I'm serious, I have a basic idea of where I'm going every chapter, and what arc I'm following, but I don't know what I could throw in.

Greg and Tamara...I don't know yet. They play a big role in the NL arc on the show, but I don't even know if I want to do NL. I'm hoping that by that point in my story I've verged off that path, but things change all the time, maybe I'll eventually want to do Neverland...No, I really don't. But that doesn't mean Greg/Tamara won't come into play.

* * *

Killian awoke in his hospital room at 7:30AM, at least that's what the digital clock told him, after he'd asked the nurse what it meant. Whale came in a few minutes later and checked his medication, blood level, and a whole bunch of nonsense Killian didn't understand. He asked how the doctor got all his knowledge, apparently it was an automatic transfer from the curse. Basically the curse had it's benefits, that's what Killian decided, considering he wasn't in much pain even though Whale told him his injuries could have lead to death had they not been treat correctly.

After Whale left to check on whatever other patients they had Killian waited through a lazy hour, 8:45AM to be exact, until there was a knock on his door.

"Who's there?" The door opened and Emma, with her long golden locks, entered.

"Just me, brought you food," she lifted a plastic bag in the air, some sort of box in it. "Pancakes and eggs, made by Granny, just for you."

"Should I be worried they're poisoned?" Killian asked jokingly. Emma froze in her spot and glared at him. He chuckled, "Well, I'm no one's favorite."

"Should I take a bite first?" Emma suggested, placing the box on his lap and opening it.

"No," he said, completely serious. If there was some sort of poison he certainly didn't want her to get it.

"Do you really think they'd try to hurt you? I don't think Granny even has poison in her diner, let alone any to spare on you." Emma tored of a piece of the pancake and tossed it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, smirking was he watched in apprehension. "See, I'm fine."

Killian's eyes didn't leave her as she began to cut the pancake up, spread the syrup, and stuck the fork in a piece. She noticed him continue watching, instead of eating. "I'm fine, Hook. Eat." That didn't convince him, it was as if he was waiting for he to actually collapse in a heap on the floor. "Eat, I am fine." She pulled out her cell phone, "Do you want me to call and ask Granny if she poisoned the food?"

He almost nodded, but noticed she was growing impatient so he denied the request and lift the bite to his lips. After chewing and swallowing he decided it wasn't poisoned and was at peace once more. Emma sat next to him in a chair. "Would you like more, Swan? It's very delicious, and there's plenty to share."

Emma refused with a shake of her head, "No, I already ate at home." He nodded in acceptance of her words and continued eating.

After a couple more bites he looked at her watching him, "How long will you be here?"

She raised her eyebrows amused, "Do you want me to go?"

"No," Killian said, swallowing the last bite of the pancakes, "I'm just wondering, I'm sure there's plenty for you to be doing out and about in this world."

"Uh, not today. After I leave you I'm going to pack some bags and take Gold to find his son," she told him.

He was about to take a bite of his eggs, but stopped short, "The boy doesn't want to be found."

"You know him?" Emma asked surprised. Killian nodded, "From where? How?"

"Spent time with him in Neverland, Got into a spat so we separated, but he had found a home, after being abandoned by his father and he didn't want to be found by The Crocodile last I knew."

"Maybe he's changed," Emma proposed, Killian wanted to laugh, doubting the boy changed his mind, but he himself had begun to change. He shrugged his shoulder instead.

"Maybe, but that's a long shot."

"What's his name?" Emma asked.

Killian peered over at her as he chewed his eggs, once he swallowed and cleared his throat he answered, "Baelfire, Bae for short." Emma 'oh'ed in acknowledgement, "Though he probably changed his name in this world, to not be found." Emma nodded.

That sat in silence as he finished his meal, then she threw his box away and got him a cup of water. "You'd make an impressive housewife, Swan."

Emma tipped her head to the side and raise her eyebrows, "You really support that stuff?" Killian choked on his water due to the urge to laugh.

"I believe a woman can do anything a man can, you 'd just make an impressive wife. It's not meant to harm your self-worth." Emma relaxed a this explanation and inclined her head in agreement.

Emma took this moment to peer at the time, '10:13AM', "I should be going," she told him, nudging the air next to her in the direction of the door. Killian nodded at her in understanding the narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe I should go with you, in case The Crocodile gets upset he doesn't want to return." Killian said, thinking back to Baelfire.

Emma shook her head, "You need to heal-"

"I've dealt with worse, Swan. The Doctor has told me that my recovery has progressed well." He told her. Her mouth formed a thin line, he stared her down.

"I don't think Gold would like that-"

"Emma," he coerced, "I want to be there." Emma looked at the floor then back at him. "Be ready at 12:30pm." When she walked out Killian pressed the call button on the side of his bed.

* * *

Cora leaned against the wall of her cell, resting her back against the thin pillow for minor comfort. Her hair had toppled down her shoulder at some point in her miserable night, her knees wrapped in her arms. Charming had left her presence only a mere hour after he locked her up and hadn't returned since. Now it was mid-morning and she didn't know if anyone would be confronting her.

The brunette opened her eyes and peered around the decent sized room. Desks, coats,walkie talkies, nothing of interest to her. Her mind was in a loop, she no longer could wield magic. There would no way she ever could, Rumplestiltskin told her. She knew he spoke the truth, even if she killed him with his dagger she would not become and all-powerful Dark One. Magic was no longer a means to an end for her.

Cora didn't wants to think about how horrifying her life would be from then on, no magic meant no power, no power meant she'd always be hollow, empty.

The door knob turned and she watched on as her daughter enter the office. "Mother," the short-haired woman greeted.

"Regina, my daughter, come to visit your dear mum?" Cora asked sarcastically. "Come to greet me with her presence, the queen. The evil queen."

Regina's eye twitched, "I've came to make a deal with you."

Cora's eyes widened, "A deal? Sweetheart, I've nothing you want. I have no power, I can no longer be of use-"

"Take your heart back," Regina said, "Take your heart back, be my mother, and I'll let you walk out of here."

"My heart?" Cora asked, she put a hand to her chest. She had removed it herself, to stop it from holding her back while obtaining power. But now she'll never be able to gain power, she's weak, she has nothing. But she could have her heart.

Regina nodded, "You'll be with me, almost all the time, the people won't want you about by yourself for some time. But you won't be trapped in this cell, you'll be able to have a life."

"Regina-" her daughter cut her off.

"It's in your best interest," Regina told her, "Or you can live in this cell for the rest of your days." The mother and daughter stared each other down. Regina smirked, "Just think about it." With those last words she left the sheriff's department. Cora stared at the door even after she had disappeared, considering her options.

* * *

Emma drug two bag in the entrance of the apartment when there was a knock on the door '11:55AM', she turned the door knob and was surprised to see Hook on the other side of the door, "You're early."

"Didn't want you to think I was going to be left behind," Hook replied stepping into the loft. Emma rolled her eyes, "The Crocodile isn't here yet then?"

Emma shooked her head, "He'll be here in a few minutes." Hook nodded. "Are you sure you should be doing this?" The pirate nodded again, just as Emma was about to ask another question Henry came bouncing down the stairs.

"Oh, the Captain is coming with us?" Henry asked.

"You're taking your boy?" Hook asked surprised, "He can leave the town?"

"Well, he wasn't born in Storybrooke," Emma said, "And yes, I'm taking him, Regina doesn't know what Cora is going to choose and Henry convinced her to let him go on an 'adventure'."

Hook smirked, "Oh, I see." Henry smiled at him and told he could come sit in the living room. Emma went back to checking the bags.

When they reached the couch Henry sat and patted the spot next to him, so Hook took a seat to the boy's left, "Have you ever watched tv before?"

Hook thought for a moment, "The nurse said the large black box in my room was a 'tv', but I didn't watch anything but myself in it." Henry nodded and grabbed some sort of controller from the table in front of them, pressed a button and suddenly a large black box in front of them had bright colors and there were mysterious sound coming from it.

"This show, on the tv, is called Pokemon," Henry informed him. Hook glanced at the kid then watched the screen. A little yellow...mouse ran as a very fast pace, and suddenly was covered in a yellow blaze. "That's Pikachu, he's and electric mouse. He battles other Pokemon- like that Seviper, a poisonous snake Pokemon, with electricity." Hook's eye were glazed over as he stared at the strange magic.

They sat for a few minutes in silence, watching the trainer, Ash, call out move and Pikachu defeating the enemy. Suddenly Henry grabbed the leather of his sleeve, "What's your real name Captain?"

"My- my name?" Hook asked surprised.

"Yeah, you weren't always called 'Hook', right?" Henry asked gesturing toward the pirate's left hand.

Hook shook his head, "Killian, Killian Jones is my real name." Henry smiled and told him that's what he'd call him from then on. "You don't have to, Lad. Hook is much easier to remember."

"You should be called by the name you were given, right Mom?" Henry asked. Emma looked up from the countertop, having been secretly listening to their conversation, and smiled.

"Right, Kid," she said, they met each other's gaze and laughed. She walked over to the couch and put her hands on his shoulders.

"We should both call him Killian," Henry told her, Emma's eyes widened, "Right?"

"Well," Emma started, "I mean, yeah. Killian it is." At the sound of his name on her lips Killian's chest tightened, it was new and beautiful sound.

"Well, thank you," Killian told them, he was about to add some other comment when there was knocking on the door.

Emma rushed to open it, "Gold, we're ready." The man looked behind her to see Killian and Henry walking over.

"I thought I said only you were joining me on this short journey?" he asked.

"Well, Regina thinks it's best that Henry come with, while Cora thinks over her choices. And Killian refuses to not go," Emma informed him.

Gold look both the young boy and man over, "The boy can come along, the pirate stays behind."

"No," Killian replied quicker than a gunshot, "I know how you work, and if anything goes wrong you'll blame her. I go." The two glared at each other for a few moments until Gold finally gave in.

Killian helped Emma with carrying their bags downstairs and putting them in the trunk of Gold's car. Once that was finished he hopped in back with Henry, having short conversations as they drove. Killian would ask questions about something he saw, a gas station, hotel, other cars on the road, and Henry would answer and then go into explaining why it was there who and any other question that may pop up.

Eventually after a long car ride, and flight, the group made it to New York, and to an apartment building. "He's in there," Gold told them as they stood at the edge of the sidewalk. "I'll finally be with my son again." Emma and Killian looked at each other, what if Baelfire didn't want to be found by his father?

"Does your globe come with a room number?" Emma asked.

"No, that will need to be figured out on our own," Gold informed her, she nodded.

They all walked inside the entrance of the building and took a look at the list of resident, Emma found an empty nameholder, "That's our guy," she told the group.

"It could just be an empty room," Gold start, but stopped when she shook her head.

Emma put a finger on the button, "I find people who don't want to be found, this is one of those times, this is him." she pressed the button and when the buzzer went off she said there was a package for the resident. It was silent on the other end, then there was a racket above them. Emma's eyes widened, "He's running." They all rushed outside to see a person in a dark coat and gray hood running down a fire escape.

"You have to go after him, I can't run, get him to talk to me and your debt will be paid!" Gold told her.

Emma looked at Killian, "Watch Henry," she requested, he nodded, knowing that in his condition- even though he joined them, he couldn't run after the boy- man. Emma then took off after Baelfire. Not long she had relatively caught up to him and as he ran one direction (haha, 1D!), she came through an alley and took him out from the side. They both collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Emma took some deep breaths as she raised herself up on to her hands and knees, she watched as the guy hid his face, then slowly began to copy her movements. He peered out of his hood and her eyes widened in shock, in horror. "Emma?" he asked breathlessly?

Emma stood up quickly, and he copied at a leisurely pace. "Neal?"

* * *

**Leaving off there :)**

**Whatcha' think, I know it wasn't much, sorry. Tell me what you think though!**

**Feel free to ask some more questions, it's fun to answer them :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**It took me forever to type this because I had to type Neal's entrance, and I didn't want to go completely canon, of course and I typed up something and then I hated it so I restarted- so this is what I ended up with.**

**I hope it's enjoyable, and I hope to update soon, but now there's Neal (and no he's not meant to be a jerk,**** I'm not**** trying to make him a bad guy, he's just Neal).**

* * *

"Killian, we should sit down," Henry said, he glanced at Gold, who was staring in direction Emma had run. Killian paused and nodded in reply, they walked to a long bench, and slowly Gold followed after them. Henry sat between the men, because it'd be awkward if they sat next to each other. "Do you think my mom caught him?" Henry asked Killian.

The pirate nodded, "No doubt about it, Swan never fails." Henry smiled and inclined his head in agreement. They continued to discuss other topics, food places they could eat at when this was all over was a popular topic.

After a few minutes Killian peered to his right, and spotted Emma leisurely walking the cement, her eyes were purposely looking away from their small group. Though the pirate could still see some sort of pain located behind her green iris'.

"Where's my son?" Gold asked standing up. Emma's eyes hardened and she looked him in the eye.

"He got away, I'm sorry-"

"What do you mean 'he got away', to repay your debt to me I must speak with him," Gold informed her.

Emma sighed, and tilted her head, "I'm sure I could do something else for you-"

"The deal is you get my son to talk to me," the older man stated, Emma blinked. Gold peered up at the tall building, then began walking toward the door. Emma's eyes widened and she rushed after him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going up to his room, and waiting," He opened the gate by pressing a random buzzer, someone unaware letting them in. He headed up the stairs. Emma turned and met Killian's gaze, a worry in her eyes he had seen before, when she needed to get back to her son. But this worry wasn't to get back to someone, it was to avoid someone.

She bit her lip and followed after Gold, Henry took off as well. which left Killian by himself, he paused his wondering about her worries and followed after the three of them, Emma shouldn't be alone if things don't work in Gold's favor.

When he arrived at the correct floor they stood outside a door, which Gold somehow managed to open and let himself in. "Please, there's no saying he'll come back-"

"This is his home, he'll be back," The Crocodile stated.

Kilian sighed and crossed his arms, "If he doesn't want to see you, he doesn't. Staying around won't help you get on his good side."

"And what you know about that pirate?" Gold asked, "You with no such thing as family, or anyone to love you. You wouldn't know the first thing about being a father or loving your children. I love my son, I will mend our break." Killian stiffened, as did both Henry and Emma. "Now, look around for any information about him, if he doesn't come back we can check other locations."

Emma and Henry hesitated, but began to walk away and looked around for anything of interest. Killian took this time to talk to Emma.

"Swan," he murmured, she had turned towards the window, fingering a dream catcher, as if she recognized it. She hummed in response. "Swan," he tried again. This time she dropped the decoration and turned to him. He questioned her startled gaze, "What is that?" he asked.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "Uh, nothing- a dream catcher. It's said that it keeps bad dreams away as you sleep and only allows the good dreams in." Killian nodded.

"What happened when you ran after Baelfire?" he didn't hesitate with his question.

"He got away, I don't know what-" Emma was staring past him, watching The Crocodile and the door, concerned.

He moved in front of her, "Tell me the truth, Swan. I don't lie to you, you don't lie to me." She met his eyes and narrowed her for a second, then they softened and she averted her gaze.

"It's a long story, but I can't tell you here." He nodded in response. Emma relaxed under his gaze even more, he took a step closer, placing his hand gently on her arm and she leaned into it.

Emma then stepped away as Henry returned from the kitchen area of the small apartment, "Gold can we leave now, I don't think he's coming back. We can try again-"

"No, he'll come back."

"Gold-"

The older man raised a threatening hand, "I said no!" Killian immediately moved in front of both Emma and the boy, whom Emma pushed back into the kitchen, forgetting Gold couldn't use his magic. Suddenly the door opened with a swish and a man ran in. Gold froze in his place, "Bae."

Killian looked the man up and down, he was Baelfire?

"Bae, you came back for me," Gold whispered, his voice softening and seemed genuinely touched by the thought.

Baelfire shook his head, "No, I came back to make sure you didn't hurt her." He looked his father over them his eyes moved across the room, "Hook?" he asked, surprised.

Killian inclined his head, "Baelfire." Killian could sense Emma stiffen behind him, what was wrong with her? What happened between her and Baelfire when she chased him down? What did he do?

"Bae, please talk to me, let me fix this-"

"I don't want to see you, get out of my home," the adult told his father.

"Neal-"

"I can handle this Emma."

The silence in the room was filled by the realization that these two people knew each other. Killian planned to let it pass over them, she told him she'd inform him later. But The Crocodile wasn't to keen on that idea.

"You two know each other-" he accused.

"You, you sent me chasing after him," Emma told him, but he shook his head in denial.

"No, you have history!" Gold took a step closer to Killian, "Move pirate," he ordered. Killian held his gaze, not moving an inch. Gold glared, and looked at Emma, then Neal, then back again, "How do you two know each other?"

"Mom?" Henry called from behind the wall, he walked to her. Emma's turned around, and she rushed over to him.

"Henry, you need to stay in the kitchen, please, we're going to leave soon-"

"Who is that?" Neal asked, Emma peered over her shoulder, then turned back, ignoring him.

"Come on," Henry walked with her.

"Hey, Emma, who is that-?" Neal asked again, before they disappeared, he took a few steps toward them, but Killian blocked him.

"My son," Emma answered, she went to walked away with Henry, but Neal continued asking her how old he was.

When she ignored him he tried again, "Kid, how old are you?"

"Don't answer him-"

"Kid!"

"Eleven! Now what's going on? Why is everyone yelling?" Henry asked. The room was silent as Neal put his hands over his mouth.

"He's...eleven," the man murmured, at that moment Killian added it up, how they knew each other. "Emma, is this...is this my son?"

Henry's eyes grew big as he opened his mouth, "No, no my dad was a fireman...he died rescuing a family…" He turned to Emma. "R-right, that's wh-what you told me."

Emma met the boy's gaze and her mouth narrowed, "Emma," Neal spoke up, "Emma, is that...my son?" The blonde didn't even look at him as she placed her hand on Henry's cheeks.

"Yes," she whispered to the young boy. She gave him a tearful grin, Killian could see the apology in her eyes. Someone so against lies, lied to her own son, why? Henry pulled away and ran off to the fire escape. Everyone watched the dramatic moment in silence, Emma eyes turned to Killian's for a moment and then she went after Henry.

* * *

Regina walked down the wide hallway, pausing for a short moment before pushing open the door to the Sheriff's office, her heels clicked on the hard floor as she walked to the cell. "Have you made your decision?"

Cora stood from her spot on the metal cot, "Yes." She walked up to the bars, gripping one in each hand. "I want my heart, I want to be your mother Regina."

Regina gulped and nodded, trying to stop the smile that was making it's way to her face. She'd always wanted her mother to truly love her, this was the way. Everyone had agreed, if Cora would ever have a chance at being good, she needed her heart. No one could love without a heart, it all made sense now.

"That's good to hear," Regina placed her bag on the desk and pulled out a small box, carefully she set it on the wooden desktop and lift the lid. A bright red heart lay inside, she gripped it softly.

She walked to the bars, and began to push it into her mother's chest, "Let me, please."

Regina looked at the woman for a moment before she nodded in agreement. Her mother had removed her heart, it was only proper she put it back. So the young Mayor handed the heart over.

Cora moved farther into the cell, obtaining more room. She fingered the heart in her hand, "My heart, it's been so long since I've seen it," she murmured.

"Once you put it back where it belongs we can be happy," Regina urged her. "We can be a family."

Cora lifted her gaze to meet her daughter, a small smile resting on her face, "No."

Regina's brow furrowed in confusion, "No?" she gripped the bars in front of her. "What do you mean?"

"Regina, all my life I've wanted power, not a family, not love, and never have a I ever wanted to have my heart back. Love is weakness child, I don't want it. I'd rather die than have it." Cora flinched, bending over, Regina realized in that moment that her mother was squeezing her own heart to ash.

"No!" Regina shook the bars, "No, mother!" She looked around, but not finding keys to the cell anywhere, almost forgetting she, unlike her mother, had magic. She waved her hand and opened the cell. "Mother, no!" She was only moments too late, as she saw the ash fall onto the floor, her mother collapsing on top it the dust.

Regina fell to her knees, "No, Mommy…"

Behind her the door opened, "Regina?" David asked, seeing her lying on the floor, her elbows and head resting on the cool tile beneath her and her tears hit the ground. "What happened?" He ran over and pulled her into his arms, looking at the other woman and dust lying on the ground. "What did she-?"

"She's gone, she's gone, she's-" Regina's voice gave out as she allowed herself to give way in the acting Sheriff's embrace. Her tears muffled, as he tried to comfort her.

"Regina…" he murmured, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Killian stood by the fire escape window, waiting for Emma and Henry to return as he listened to The Crocodile and Baelfire argue. He had to give the Dark One respect for at least trying to make it up to his son for what he did, it seemed to be sincere. But Baelfire wasn't accepting it, refused to have anything to do with his father past today if he could help it. In the end Rumplestiltskin left the apartment, and Baelfire turned to face him.

"So, what are you doing here Hook?" the man asked.

Killian stood up a bit straighter, having been leaning against the window frame, "I thought to come along, in case something like," he waved his hand around, "This happened, to be sure your father didn't harm Swan."

Neal froze for a moment, realizing how his refusal to talk to his father could have played out much worse had Killian not been there to stand between them. If he was there and Neal had been a minute too late, no telling what could have happened. "Thanks man."

Killian's eyes softened, "Bael-"

"Call me Neal," he told him, Killian nodded.

"Neal, I realize you didn't expect to see me again-"

Neal shook his head, "No worries, we both know after all the time we spent in the horrible place, I could have run into someone much worse." They shared a chuckled at his very true joke. At that moment Emma crawled back into the room, stopping for a moment to glance between the two of them questioningly.

"He wants to meet you," she told Neal bluntly.

Neal's eyes darkened, "You weren't going to tell me about him."

"I wasn't."

"Well, you don't get to make those decisions alone anymore," Neal told her.

"Fine then, go see him." Emma ordered with a grimaces, her arms crossed over her chest. When Neal made his ay past her she put a hand up, taking a step back. "Just, don't...break his heart."

Neal's eyes met hers for a moment, softening, "I won't do what my father did to me."

"Or what you did to me?" Emma accused. Neal stared at her for a moment then a grin found it's way to his face, Killian frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"I get it, we're all screwed up. Let's just try to not do that to him," Neal said, then pushed past her onto the fire escape. Emma waited for him to be gone before her shoulders slumped and she sighed. Her hands rose to her eyes and she walked towards the kitchen.

"Swan," Killian spoke, following after her.

"Not yet, Killian," Emma told him. He stood behind her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. "Killian."

"It's fine, Love, but you're not okay right now," his fingers slid down her arm and intertwined with her own.

Why was she letting him do this, there was indeed something between them, but now wasn't the time. So why was she letting him pull her into an embrace? Emma couldn't understand how he could read, didn't know why she trusted him to comfort her. She couldn't figure out why she leaned her head on his shoulder or why she wrapped her arms around his waist.

But for whatever reason, it made her feel better.

* * *

Later that afternoon Neal and Henry had rejoined them all in the small living room, the father and son sat side by side on the couch, Rumple hadn't reappeared though. Henry hadn't said more than two words to Emma since coming inside, and Killian could see it did hurt her.

Emma sat in a cushioned chair as the pirate stood to the side of it, almost like a guard. He felt like a guard, he felt as though, if he moved away from Emma, one step or sat down, she would instantly fall apart. He hope he was imagining the worry, but he doubted that. Neal must have been oblivious to her states since he glanced at Killian, to Emma, then back, "Why don't you take a seat, Hook? Standing so long can't be too comfortable."

Killian didn't believe he knew Emma needed him where he was at the moment, Neal was trying to be polite, so Killian declined with a shake of his head, "No thanks, I'm quite comfortable where I am."

Neal gave him a questioning glance with a slight narrow of his eyes, but let it go, turning back to Henry with a grin. Killian peered down at Emma, who was looking at him in that moment. Her eyes thanked him, he tried to express how it was nothing when she stood up. "Killian could you come down stairs with me? I need to get something from my bag, it's in the lobby."

Killian stood up real straight and nodded, she walked around him and he immediately turned to follow after, not missing the curious look Neal gave them as they walked out of the room.

* * *

**So yeah, hope you liked it, tell me what you think, and sorry for any errors.**

**I'm hoping to update soon, but college Sem. 2 has started and I'm trying to get used to my classes. I'm not taking to many credit, but now I'm taking two science courses and Eng and History, and it feel crazy right now.**


End file.
